Miénteme
by psicomari
Summary: Un misterioso libro llega a sus manos. Entre líneas descubre una serie de técnicas para detectar mentiras a través de las expresiones faciales. ¿Adivinen con quien pondrá en práctica estas instrucciones? Actualizado. ¡Cap 3 arriba!
1. Chapter 1

**Ranma ½ y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**_Miénteme_**

**_..._**

**_.._**

**_._**

Era un día más en sus poco monótonas vidas, cargadas de emoción, peleas y un grupo de desquiciadas muchachas detrás de ese chico de cabellos negros que caminaba a su lado. Sin embargo, había un detalle en el ambiente que le hacía pensar que no sería ese, un día tan común y corriente. Sí. Como no llegar a esa conclusión si su _amadísimo_ prometido llevaba entre sus manos una fila de libros que ella debía leer si quería salir bien librada de los exámenes de fin de periodo, que se avecinaban como una lluvia torrencial, capaz de arrasar con todo a su paso, o en este caso, con todos aquellos que se dieran a la vagancia intelectual como su prometido. Él… que tan amablemente aceptó cargar semejante peso, sin amenazas. ¡Sí! ¡Sin golpes de por medio! Fue increíble que después del segundo grito aceptara tan pronto, ya que, generalmente le tomaba varios más antes de que gritase un "sí, lo haré".

Pero, no todos habían sido comprados solo para ella, había muchos otros textos destinados a su compañero. Él sí que los necesitaba mucho más, de hecho, sino conseguía por lo menos la nota mínima en cada examen repetiría el periodo escolar. Estaba advertido. ¡Y vaya que miss Hinako se lo había dejado en claro! Tomó un megáfono y con aquella chillona voz que Kami le otorgó, recitó a toda la clase, nombre a nombre, todos aquellos que estaban al pie del acantilado.

Ambos transitaban uno al lado del otro por las estrechas calles, camino a casa, en una tarde que se negaba a ceder ante las penumbras del crepúsculo que amenazaban con adueñarse del cielo japonés. Ranma a duras penas podía con los 8 libros que cargaba entre manos, apoyando la fila en su pecho, además de preocuparse de no soltar su portafolio amarrado entre dedos por el aza.

El muchacho lucía un traje chino color celeste de largas mangas enrolladas hasta el codo, pantalones azul marino y una boina a juego con su camisa cubría su cabeza, largos cabellos azabaches que ataba en una trenza caían sobre su hombro. La chica a su lado usaba una blusa blanca bajo un suéter color verde y una corta falda un tono más oscuro de la misma gama de color, medias blancas cubrían sus largas y torneadas piernas, calzaba unas botas cortas y una cinta a juego con sus ropas adornaba sus cabellos azulados.

—Akane—masculló entre dientes—, al menos podría ayudarme con un libro, ¿no?

—No—respondió sin remordimientos. Mordiéndose el labio inferior para no soltar una carcajada por la graciosa posición que había adoptado su prometido debido al peso.

Y es que estaba escrito, no se iba a librar tan fácilmente del castigo correspondiente por haberla llamado "marimacho poco inteligente" en una de sus tantas discusiones.

Es cierto, este no era su mejor momento a nivel académico, pero, ¿qué se podía esperar después de la intensa batalla contra Saffrón? Ella había sido realmente agotadora, en todo sentido. ¡Claro! ¡Cómo negarlo! Eso le había quitado mucho tiempo en la escuela y por ello sus notas habían perdido su estabilidad.

Sin embargo, Ranma _no era_ el más indicado para burlase de esa situación. ¡El sí que estaba peor! Y lo sabía, pero eso no era impedimento para burlase de todas formas.

—Ranma, apresúrate—se detuvo al ver que el chico de la coleta se había retrasado uno pasos a ella—. Se está haciendo noche—se volvió para increparle.

— ¡Quieres dejarme en paz! —Se detuvo también—. De todas maneras estamos a uno metros. No entiendo por qué tanta prisa.

— ¡Cómo que porqué! —Se acercó uno pasos—. Dentro de una semana serán los exámenes, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Y eso qué. No es mi culpa.

—No, desde luego—replicó con ironía—. Pero sí eres culpable de todos los problemas en los que nos metes.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

Estuvo a punto de soltar los libros para estar libre y así acercase a _discutir mejor._ Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ejecutar ese pensamiento, alguien más se adelantó a ello.

Un apresurado muchacho se estrelló frontalmente contra Ranma, provocando que ambos cayeran sobre sus posaderas al pavimento, no sin antes soltar los objetos que llevaban consigo.

El atolondrado joven de cabellos cortos castaños y gabardina negra se apresuró a buscar a ciegas sus anteojos negros, sin ellos no veían nada. Sus manos tanteaban con torpeza el frío cemento.

—Tenga—oyó una suave voz al tiempo que una borrosa imagen asaltaba su campo visual. Él solo atinó a acercar su mano y aceptar lo que no podía ver.

Tomó los anteojos para colocarlos en su lugar. Lentamente se puso de pie.

—Gracias—dijo tímidamente, con media sonrisa. Frente a la hermosa joven de cabellos azulados.

—Sí, gracias por ser tan amable con todos—intervino Ranma. Visiblemente fastidiado por la poca atención de su prometida.

—No te quejes. Tú no usas anteojos—argumentó ella.

Una discusión más. Una de tantas.

El momento fue aprovechado por el asustadizo peli-castaño para recoger a toda prisa los libros que creyó le pertenecían. No eran muchos después de todo.

Sin duda se notaba que no disponía de tiempo para quedarse allí, así que se adueñó de sus pertenencias y continuó su camino dejando a la joven pareja inmersa en su frívola discusión.

—Ya viste lo que provocaste—le recriminó.

— ¿Yo? Tú fuiste la que me obligó a cargar con todo esto en primer lugar—se defendió mientras se inclinaba a recoger todos los libros que yacían en el pavimento.

La chica de cabellos cortos se encogió de hombros, no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada por tan bochornoso espectáculo dado minutos antes. ¡Y frente a un desconocido! Eso era lo peor, sin duda.

Tomó los portafolios de ambos y sin ánimos de continuar la discusión, ambos se dirigieron a paso lento hacia la casa Tendo, entre las luces tenues de los mástiles de alumbrado público. "¿Habrá algo peor que la vergüenza pública?" "No, lo creo". Se preguntó y respondió al ingresar por el umbral de la entrada.

Ranma subió junto a ella al segundo nivel. A cada paso se escucharon los crujidos de la madera cuando el par de jovencitos subía la escalera, y atravesando el pasillo hasta llegar a la entrada de su cuarto.

Los dos se mantenían en silencio, un silencio que a veces decía mucho más que cualquier palabra entre ellos, pero que en esos momentos resultaba incómodo y hasta tortuoso, tanto como una afilada daga cercando sus gargantas; acostumb|rados a reclamarse por los más mínimos detalles a veces.

La menor de los Tendo abrió la puerta de su dormitorio. Ella dio unos pasos hacia el interior mientras su compañero de camino esperaba algunos centímetros detrás de ella, cargando todos los libros; la habitación se hallaba en penumbras, como era de esperarse, así que ella buscó con la mano a tientas el interruptor de luz empotrado en la pared.

De pronto, el espacio se iluminó por la luz eléctrica.

Ranma dio un par de pasos al interior. Toda su habitación se mostraba extremadamente ordenada; los libros de su estante acomodados por tamaño, cual soldados en fila; su mesa de estudio con una enciclopedia abierta, en espera de ser leída por alguien, las cobijas blancas puestas en la cama de Akane, extendidas con una perfección milimétrica y un olor suave y fresco, inundando el ambiente.

Ella se acercó hacia su mesa de estudio y tiró el libro a uno de los rincones de la habitación.

—Colócalos aquí—señalando hacia la mesa, acabando con el silencio que se había adueñado del ambiente.

Él caminó decidido hacia el espacio indicado, luego acomodó la fila de objetos sobre la madera, quedando completamente libre de los objetos de la discordia. Se giró hacia ella quien se mantuvo e medio de la habitación:

—Bueno, ahí están—dijo secamente. Ante el silencio de su interlocutora, se dirigió hacia la puerta para dar todo por terminado.

—Gracias—oyó antes de cruzar el umbral. No pudo más que detenerse y girarse hacia la dueña de la melodiosa voz para sonreírle de lado. Finalizando, así, cualquier discordia entre ambos.

Habían madurado con el tiempo, aunque seguían siendo los mismos adolescentes del primer día en que se vieron, en el fondo habían aprendido a solucionar las rencillas con aquello en lo que eran expertos, los gestos, las miradas, las sonrisas… aquel lenguaje corporal que sólo ellos podían comprender. Un juego cómplice que los convertía en privilegiados. Un juego que tan solo muy pocos tenían la dicha de desarrollar.

"Bueno… ahora a estudiar", se ordenó. Acercó la silla con rueditas que completaba su espacio de estudio, y se acomodó sobre ella.

Akane tomó con una mano el libro que se hallaba sobre los demás, y, con la otra empujó el resto al centro de la mesa. ¡Dios, sí que iba ser una noche larga para ella!, con tantos problemas matemáticos que resolver y otro tanto para leer.

Y para colmo el primer tomo que tenía entre dedos trataba sobre álgebra y matemáticas.

—Lo mejor será empezar por lo más sencillo—susurró, intentando apaciguar la leve brizna de desesperación que amenazaba con apoderarse de su mente. Sabía que si eso pasaba no podría avanzar con nada.

Dejó el primero tomo a un lado, mientras se acercaba uno más. Esta acción la repitió con casi todos los libros, pues casi todos estaban relacionados con operaciones matemáticas. Lo que buscaba era, precisamente uno que no tuviese nada que ver con los demás… Y eso encontró.

Antes de llegar al penúltimo libro, interrumpió la acción mecanizada que realizaba al pasar los libros de un lado a otro; frente a sus ojos un extraño volumen de color azul oscuro y enormes letras doradas. Se quedó mirando la tapa. _"Cómo detectar mentiras. Una guía para utilizar en el trabajo, la política y la pareja". _

— ¿Qué es esto? —se preguntó al notar que ese libro no pertenecía a la lista que había comprado horas atrás—. Seguramente…—entró en cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Se puso en pie de un salto, pero pronto el ímpetu inicial se desinfló tan rápido como apareció.

—Ya debe haberse alejado—razonó. Había transcurrido casi media hora desde el incidente del entre el extraño muchacho y su prometido. Es más, no creyó que lo encontraría aunque buscara por las calles cercanas puesto que aquel muchacho no vivía en los alrededores. Jamás lo había visto en su vida.

Tomó asiento nuevamente. Fijó sus ojos en la tapa, una vez más. Se lo quedó mirando un rato antes de decidirse a abrir la tapa. Leyó varios pasajes iniciales, pasó hojas enteras sin mirarlas, hasta que una frase llamó su atención y se quedó leyendo.

_«…El mentiroso puede ser una buena o una mala persona, puede contar con la simpatía de todos o resultar anti·pático y desagradable a todos. Pero lo importante es que la persona que miente está en condiciones de elegir entre mentir y decir la verdad, y conoce la diferencia…»_

Continuará...

* * *

******Todas las frases vertidas en esta historia pertenecen al libro ****_"Cómo detectar mentiras. Una guía para utilizar en el trabajo, la política y la pareja", _****del autor Paul Ekman.**

**Notas de autora: **Quiero comentarles dos detalles sobre este fic:

El primero tiene que ver el nombre, que está inspirado en una serie de televisión norteamericana llamada _Lie to me_, una de mis favoritas. Les aviso que esta historia no tiene NADA que ver con la serie. Sólo _tomé prestado_ el nombre, que en español ha sido traducido de diversas formas; pero yo me quedé con la más llamativa.

El segundo punto está relacionado con el título del libro que presento _Cómo detectar mentiras _de Paul Ekman, a ese libro pertenecen todos los textos, que a lo largo de la historia verán.

Dudé mucho antes de publicar esta historia ya que trata un tema tan delicado como es la detección de mentiras a través de las microexpresiones faciales que Ekman estudió durante años en diferentes culturas, descubriendo una interesante teoría.

Bueno, no quiero aburrirlos con estos detalles, solo les pido una cosa: NO SE TOMEN TAN EN SERIO ESTE TEMA. ES SÓLO UN FIC XD

¡Ah! No olviden de dejar un comentario, sugerencia o crítica; ello me ayudará a corregir errores infaltables en todo texto, o alegrarán mi día.

Muchas gracias por leerme.

Marisol


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranma ½ y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**_Miénteme_  
**

**_..._**

**_.._**

**_._**

_**Cap. 1: Las siete expresiones básicas del rostro. **_

_Las expresiones básicas del rostro son universales, independientemente a la sociedad o cultura a la que se pertenezca. El resto de los gestos sí son aprendidos._

_Como detectar mentiras. _¡Vaya! Esa frase parecía el título de un importante libro médico que ofrecía remediar alguna enfermedad mortal. ¡Y de alguna manera lo era! Quién no querría descubrir infraganti a un mentiroso para, así, adueñarse de la verdad en todo momento. Pero… ¿es eso posible? Porque, aunque el libro lo asegurara,… sinceramente, ella jamás había oído algo similar; no obstante, sabía que, por ejemplo, una sonrisa o mirada eran capaces de contradecir la más férrea aseveración, por más repetitiva que esta fuera.

¿Una prueba de ello?... Había muchas, pero en especial recordó la mirada de Ranma… esos ojos salpicados en lágrimas que fue lo primero que vio al despertar, entre sus brazos, después de encontrarse entre la vida y la muerte en Jusenkyo. A pesar de sus innumerables discusiones, ese solo gesto desbarató cualquier ofensa del pasado.

Ella estaba de acuerdo con esa conclusión, lo aceptaba, pero aseverar que se puede detectar mentiras… Eso era algo _muy _distinto… era el colmo.

Lo único cierto, es que aquel libro había llegado a sus manos de una forma tan extraña que hasta parecía una broma. Sí, una broma. Cómo si aquel muchacho hubiese tropezado contra ellos intencionalmente; esto apoyándose en el hecho de que ella y Ranma se encontraban a un lado de las estrechas callejuelas del vecindario, no dificultando el paso en ningún momento.

Observó con detenimiento el libro que sujetaba entre manos, era un tomo grueso, ligeramente más grande que los demás libros enfilados en su mesita; y sus hojas color blanco-cremoso, muy finos al tacto.

¿A quién pretendía engañar? Aunque ese libro fuera una farsa, se veía demasiado costoso para perderlo adrede.

Su dedo índice aún se hallaba sobre las líneas que leyó segundos antes, mientras que, su otra mano se mantenía posicionada entre las dos caras.

Aquella frase. Esa, que no parecía demasiado impactante, más bien, denotaba acierto. Nada del otro mundo.

Quitó las manos de entre el libro y cerró la tapa de finísimo material aterciopelado. Ahora tenía dos caminos: leerla hasta el final o guardarlo en su cómoda e iniciar su estudio. Estudio… ¿Estudio? ¡Es cierto! Se suponía que debía hacer un ensayo sobre un tema cualquiera, y en cambio, ahí estaba: prestándole atención a un tema completamente diferente al que había planeado inicialmente.

Fresco era el recuerdo de aquella _chillona_ voz de miss Hinako en su forma infantil: "¡Deben ser expertos en sus temas si quieren aprobar!" Amenazaba una y otra vez, mientras revoloteaba por todo el salón aleteando los brazos como un colibrí desquiciado.

Su mirada avellana se encontraba clavada en la pared superior como si en ella se hubiese proyectado aquel recuerdo, mientras una gota de sudor se deslizaba a un lado de su frente.

Corrección: sólo tenía un camino.

—Qué más da—susurró mientras abría nuevamente la tapa, dispuesta a inspeccionar cada hoja.

Después de la primera hoja en blanco de rigor, allí estaba de nuevo _"Cómo detectar mentiras. Una guía para utilizar en el trabajo, la política y la pareja"_. Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no reír. Se sentía ridícula por adentrarse en un tema tan raro y digno de tomarse como una gran farsa, por decirlo menos; aunque, no se detuvo a pensarlo demasiado pues su pequeño calendario de mesa le advertía que no faltaba mucho para los exámenes.

Después de varias páginas se detuvo en la primera sección del tomo. Barrió con su mirada castaña la primera cara del temario. Lo que más llamó su atención fue un cuadro con seis rostros que abarcaba casi toda la hoja.

Los rostros le pertenecían a un solo hombre de cincuenta años (aproximadamente), de tez clara, ojos terracota, lucía pocos cabellos que se debatían entre castaños y cobrizos. Cada rostro expresaba una emoción. Y al pie de cada imagen se hallaba una palabra que etiquetaba cada gesto:

"_Felicidad, tristeza/pena, Ira, Sorpresa, Miedo, Desprecio."_

"…_Éstas expresiones, a diferencia de las que veremos más adelante, pueden presentarse durante varios segundos dependiendo del contexto, permitiendo su captura ocular…"_

¡Toc!, ¡Toc!

Dos ligeros sonidos la extrajeron de su lectura, provocando que se sobresaltara en su lugar y, de un movimiento, cerrara el libro para girarse hacia la puerta.

— ¿Q-quién es? —Habló la menor, desde el interior de la habitación.

—Akane—llamó una suave y armoniosa voz detrás de la puerta—, la cena está lista—. Al instante reconoció a su hermana Kasumi en esa corta frase.

—Y-ya voy—alcanzó a responder, mientras empujaba brevemente su silla hacia atrás hasta ponerse en pie; libro en mano para introducirlo en el primer cajón de su cómoda-escritorio.

Sigilosa caminó hacia la puerta, tratando de ocultar cualquier indicio de lo que realizó minutos antes; se detuvo justo después de tomar la manija. Viró su rostro sobre su hombro, y dio un último vistazo a su escritorio, asegurándose de que el libro no estuviese a la vista de nadie. Y con esa seguridad abandonó la habitación.

¿Acaso estaría entrando en alguna etapa paranoica? Quién podía saberlo. Ni ella misma se explicó el motivo de esa última inspección. Tal vez no quería que se burlaran de ella y del peculiar tema que _eligió_ para iniciar sus estudios. Sobre todo por Ramna, el sí era capaz de mofarse.

—

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que Akane ocupara su lugar frente a la mesita del comedor, al lado del muchacho de la coleta, rodeados de los Saotome y los Tendo. Amenizaba la noche una variedad de platillos japoneses: ramen, arroz, uron, tonkatsu, entre otros menos pomposos, pero igual de exquisitos. ¡Kasumi y Nodoka se habían esmerado mucho esta vez! Hasta parecía una celebración.

Todos reunidos frente al televisor observaban las noticias que detallaban terribles consecuencias de las torrenciales lluvias que se habían desatado al norte de Japón varias semanas atrás. A la par, degustaban sus respectivas raciones de comida, y de rato en rato, tomaban entre sus palillos algunos bocados de las bandejas esparcidas por toda la mesita; sin embargo, había una persona que se hallaba enfrascada en sus pensamientos.

Sus palillos se mantenían entre sus labios mientras observaba de reojo a un vigoroso muchacho, quien no escatimaba esfuerzos en atiborrar su boca con cada bocado que encontraba.

Se veía tan diferente cada vez que llegaba el esquicito ritual alimenticio. Todo en él cambiaba, como en ese momento por ejemplo: las esquinas de su boca se deslizaron en una sonrisa. Sus parpados estaban apretados ligeramente, y las esquinas exteriores de las cejas decaían, surgiendo las famosas "patas de gallo", esos hilillos casi imperceptibles en su juvenil rostro. En pocas palabras: irradiaba **felicidad**.

De pronto, tuvo una sensación extraña frente a aquella tan familiar imagen. Una sensación que no pudo definir, ya que, si bien es cierto, esa expresión en Ranma era cotidiana, había algo desigual en ella, muy desigual… No sabía como definirlo exactamente pero, sabía que no lo había visto tan feliz desde… Bueno, no era precisamente el momento más adecuado para rememorar aquello. Demás está decir que le resultaba sumamente vergonzoso al punto que sus mejillas se tiñeron de un fervoroso color carmín.

Por otro lado, esa expresión era idéntica a…

—Akane, ¿te sucede algo? —una suave voz forzó su regreso a la realidad.

— ¿Hm? —Inmediatamente giró su faz hacia el dulce rostro de su hermana mientras alejaba los palillos de sus labios. Encontrándose con la misma sonrisa amable, tan característico en Kasumi—Eh… No. ¿Qué podría sucederme? —rebatió, desviando su mirada hacia cualquier otro lado.

Se sintió sumamente avergonzada por no haber disimulado un poco siquiera cuando observó al chico de cabellos azabaches.

Ranma se dedicó a mirarla de soslayo mientras comía, seguía todos sus movimientos sin perder detalle. Parecía no haber notado que ella estuvo analizando sus movimientos un largo rato; aunque esa afirmación no parecía del todo cierta, pues, sin que ella lo descubriera, aquella sonrisa no se debía precisamente al dulce placer que le significaba comer.

—Es verdad, estás muy callada—continuó Nabiki. Ella hacía mucho rato había terminado sus alimentos, así que aprovechaba el tiempo en leer algunos folletos sobre _cómo ganar más dinero_.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Akane? —Agregó Nodoka. Visiblemente preocupada.

La menor encaminó sus ojos hacia el rostro de la última persona que se introdujo en la conversación.

—Ja—intervino Ranma, sin mirarla mientras acomodaba sobre la mesa el tazón que sostenía entre manos—. Debe ser por todos esos libros que compró. De seguro la están trastornando—agregó con arrogancia.

— ¡Qué dijiste! —replicó, completamente libre de aquel aturdimiento. ¡Claro! Solo Ranma tenía el poder para sacarla de sus casillas.

—Admítelo. Estás tan asustada por todo lo que debes estudiar que…

¿Era Ranma quien había dicho eso? ¿Él…? El alumno menos aplicado de todo Furinkan.

—Por lo menos yo intento estudiar—interrumpió ella—, no como otros —acercando su rostro al del chico de cabellos azabache para observarlo con desdén, dejando en evidencia a quién se refería.

— No digas tonterías—replicó sin darle demasiada importancia. Manteniendo sus ojos alejados de ella.

—Vamos, Ranma—atajó Nabiki—. Todos sabemos que tú amas tanto la escuela como yo la pobreza—con su usual tono sarcástico.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Lanzó el artemarcialista enfurecido por el _acertado_ comentario. Al fin se decidió a mostrar su perturbante mirada azulada mientras se removía incómodo en el asiento.

En esos momentos una ensombrecida aura se esparció por el reducido espacio, captando la atención de los presentes, y envolviéndolos en una incómoda sensación de escalofrío. Aquello se encontraba justo detrás de los comprometidos, quienes lentamente se giraron hacia el origen de la inusual brisa.

Cada uno de los presentes abrió los ojos de par en par, arquearon las cejas y dejaron caer la mandíbula, permitiendo que la **sorpresa** se adueñara de sus rostros.

— ¡Ranma! —gruñó. Estaba empapado en lodo y llevaba una pantaleta de enormes dimensiones cubriéndole la cabeza como si se tratase de un turbante. Tenía la mirada fija en su objetivo, ojos feroces, cejas juntas y hacia abajo, los dientes apretados, y envuelto en sombría energía que emanaba su cuerpo.

Esa imagen. ¡Esa! Akane consiguió descifrado. Al fin estaba claro para ella, una expresión de ese calibre no podía pasar desapercibida para nadie.

—E-eso es** ira**—murmuró; más sorprendida por la conclusión a la que había llegado que por la misma presencia del desaparecido personaje.

—Vaya. Veo que regresó pronto de su viaje, maestro—habló Ranma, esbozando una sonrisa que encuadraba **desprecio**: la comisura de su labio estaba algo elevada. Aquello sólo se mostraba en un lado de la cara—. ¿Cómo le fue? —se giró hacia la mesa, para tomar su tazón y los palillos, dispuesto a continuar su merienda. Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no reír.

— ¡Me las vas a pagar, muchacho! —Acrecentó el despliegue de energía al punto que todos (excepto Ranma) tomaron los platos y bandejas que les fue posible y se pusieron en pie para alejarse, ante la amenaza de una trifulca, ya que el viejo se encontraba en posición de batalla.

—No me diga que no le gustó su viaje—agregó _más leña al fuego._

—

_Ambos se encontraban de pie dentro del dojo, como en tantas otras ocasione; sin embargo, se respiraba demasiada tranquilidad para ser los mimos de siempre. _

— _¡¿Hablas en serio, Ranma?!_

—_Por supuesto, maestro. Los pronosticadores del clima dijeron que no habría lluvias esta semana, es su oportunidad, ¿no cree? Piénselo. Piense en toda esa ropa íntima—puso especial énfasis en esta última frase. Dejando que su suave voz golpeteara el degenerado corazón del experimentado artemarcialista._

_Era el plan perfecto. No había duda, sería la venganza perfecta. Tomando en cuenta que todo Japón estaba informado de que las peores lluvias en diez años se presentarían en los siguientes días... El único que no se había enterado de ello era el pequeño hombrecito quien, gracias a su sórdida costumbre de recolectar pantaletas, no se encontró en casa el día del anuncio._

_Se lo debía por haberse tomado el "agua del nannichuan" antes de que pudiese acercarse a ella siquiera. Nada más de recordarlo se llenaba de resentimiento otra vez ¡Por culpa de ese viejo una vez más la cura se le había escapado de las manos!_

—_Recuerde. No se presentará un concurso de belleza así dentro de meses. Así que…_

_El peculiar personaje no necesitó más argumentos para abandonar, entre saltos, el recinto con la firme convicción de emprender el ansiado viaje._

—

Al notar que el aura de Happosai aumentaba sin restricción, decidió imitar a los demás en su reincorporación, sin embargo optó por quedarse en su lugar, de cara a su rival.

El muchacho no pudo contenerse al revisar minuciosamente la imagen frente a sus ojos, así que soltó sonoras carcajadas, reprimidas desde hacía varios segundos.

—Lo siento, maestro—alcanzó a decir mientras intentaba estabilizar su respiración, sus brazos se enrollaron en su estómago para calmar el dolor abdominal—, olvidé decirle que el desfile era de mujeres de talla EXTRA grande, pero de todos modos hubo ropa interior, ¿verdad?

No fue exactamente un concurso de belleza, más bien, se trató de un desfile de ropa especial para damas de esa talla; sin embargo, nada alejó al pervertido hombrecito del vestidor de damas, provocando devastadores resultados.

Pronto, Soun y Genma iniciaron un concierto de carcajadas acompañadas por gruesas lágrimas que fueron imposibles de contener ante semejante revelación. Y eso explicaba perfectamente la repentina desaparición del maestro desde hacía varias semanas, tanto que hasta pensaron (vanamente) que habían conseguido librarse de su negativa presencia.

— ¡Cállense o ya verán!

De inmediato, el estallido de risas se detuvo.

Los párpados superiores de los patriarcas se elevaron al máximo, y los inferiores se tensaron. Las cejas levantadas se acercaron y los labios se alargaron hacia atrás. Eran la viva imagen del **miedo**.

"_Bueno, pero no se enoje, maestro"_ decía el cartel que Genma levantó con una de sus patas, aún temblado por lo furioso que se veía el hombrecito.

Por otro lado, lo que más llamó la atención del chico de la coleta fue que, el antiquísimo experto en artes marciales no se hubiese lanzado para atacarlo. En el pasado ocurría de esa manera: a los pocos segundos de una discusión ya se estaba librando una intensa gresca que culminaba solo cuando la casa se encontraba en escombros.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Me tiene miedo? —arremetió confiado.

Para el muchacho no había hueso duro de roer cuando se trataba de enfurecer a su oponente con comentarios sarcásticos. Y así fue, el libidinoso saltó hacia Ranma, mientras éste último analizaba la mejor manera de responder al ataque. Estuvieron a centímetros de encontrarse, el chico de cabellos azabache arqueó uno de sus brazos para sestar un golpe; sin embargo, en un impredecible movimiento, Happosai esquivó a su oponente, quien se quedó golpeando el aire. Finalmente, usó la cabeza del jovencito para impulsarse en otro salto, pero esta vez hacia un sorprendida peli-azul.

— ¡Akane, te extrañé!

La muchacha solo atinó a cerrar los ojos, grita y levantar uno de sus puños habilitando un estruendoso golpe contra el avezado personaje, lanzándolo por los aires, muy lejos del domicilio Tendo. Cuando notó que el peligro había pasado se incorporó, observando a su alrededor.

Y como si nada hubiese sucedido allí, los presentes acomodaron sobre la mesa todos los tazones y charolas que consiguieron alejar.

—Ese viejo bobo—dijo Ranma de regreso en su lugar mientras se frotaba la nuca—. Seguramente no ha estado cerca de una mujer hace días por eso me golpeó con tan poca energía.

"_No creo que sea solo eso. Últimamente no has entrenado adecuadamente"_ intervino su padre.

— ¿Entrenar? —rebatió—. ¡Quién puede entrenar con tantas interrupciones!—intentó justificarse. Apretó con fuerza los palillos que tenía entre dedos hasta quebrarlos. Lo que su padre dijo era cierto, eso era aún más molesto—. Todo lo que sucedió ha sido una pérdida de tiempo—dejó escapar de sus labios ese pensamiento.

De inmediato entró en cuenta de lo dicho, y quedó horrorizado, cubrió su boca con ambas manos, y, lentamente viró su rostro hacia el de su compañera, permitiendo que su mirar contemplara el rostro desencajado de la peli-azul.

A los pocos segundos, una seguidilla de estruendosos golpes abrazó cada rincón de la enorme casa de estilo Japonés antiguo.

Luego, los presurosos pasos de una muchacha se dejaron sentir a lo largo del pasadizo que conduce a los cuartos, en el segundo nivel. La escena culminó con el bullicioso cerrar de una puerta.

Apoyó su espalda contra la puerta. Acongojada por aquella frase.

— ¡Idiota! —susurró agitada—. Cómo pudo decir algo así.

"_Todo, una pérdida de tiempo"_ su mente simplificó aquella frase, transformándola en una pequeña navaja que rasgó su cordura. Sus párpados decayeron mientras que las esquinas interiores de las cejas se elevaron. Su labio inferior llegó a fruncirse un poco a modo de puchero.

Ella sabía qué era ese _todo_ que se mencionó Ranma, por ello el dolor y la indignación era mayor, mucho mayor al experimentado en el pasado, en aquellas vanas discusiones en las que se a veces se enfrascaban.

¿Es que acaso salvarla de la muerte en Jusenkyo y… aquello… había sido tan solo tiempo perdido para él…?

Sabía que no era el momento más adecuado para conclusiones pero; irónicamente había observado todas las expresiones faciales que vio en las imágenes del libro, sin embargo, hubo solo uno que no pudo contemplar. Se sonrió burlona ante esa conjetura, pues, si quisiera admirar la** tristeza** en todo su esplendor solo tenía que buscar un espejo.

—El libro—murumuró.

Atravesó el corto espacio que la separaba del escritorio, ocupó el lugar que abandonó tiempo atrás, abrió uno de los cajones y extrajo el manual para abrirlo en la página que no pudo continuar.

Del otro lado encontró lo una frases que la dejó absorta.

«…_Ocultar una emoción no es fácil, pero tampoco lo es inventar una no sentida, aunque no haya otra emoción que disimular con ésta. No basta con decirse ´estoy enojado´ o ´tengo miedo´: el embustero debe mostrarse y sonar enojado o temeroso si quiere que le crean...»  
_

Aquello provocó que una pregunta surcara su mente: ¿realmente quiso decir eso?

La idea de responderse ese cuestionamiento provocó que todas las inseguridades vertidas alrededor de ese dichoso libro se esfumaran.

Estaba decidida, aprendería a descifrar las mentiras a como diera lugar. El entusiasmo con el que había llegado a esa convicción era el mismo que invertía cada vez que de aprender una nueva técnica se trataba.

Continuará…

* * *

******Todas las frases vertidas en esta historia pertenecen al libro ****_"Cómo detectar mentiras. Una guía para utilizar en el trabajo, la política y la pareja", _****del autor Paul Ekman.**

**Notas de autora: **Debo confesar que me fue complicado mostrar cada una de las expresiones básicas puesto que, debía involucrar diferentes situaciones en un mismo capítulo para lograr ejemplificarlas de algún modo. Y me esperan tiempos más difíciles, ya que, en el próximo capítulo ingresaré _de lleno _a las técnicas para delatar a un mentiroso. Así mismo, de estas seis expresiones se derivan las que mostraré más adelante, por ello su importancia.

Sé que este capítulo es muy largo… En realidad, no lo contemplé de esa forma en primera instancia, es más, mi idea era mencionar cada expresión acompañada de un concepto, pero me dije "¡acaso quieres aburrir a los lectores!" y desistí de inmediato. XD Creo que nosotros mismos somos nuestros más perversos críticos a veces.

¡Ah! Se habrán dado cuenta que hay un pequeño secreto… Bueno, eso es para darle un poco más de dinamismo a la historia. Ningún detalle está de más.

Probablemente ustedes esperaban con ansias algún indicio fehaciente para detectar mentiras en este episodio, pero creo que iniciar con lo básico siempre es importante, además, hay un detalle que no expliqué en la historia, y es que estas expresiones son GENUINAS; es decir que si una persona les dice, por ejemplo, "sí, estoy muy feliz", pero su rostro no refleja lo que describí como alegría, pues están ante un mentiroso. Puede que esto suene más a una deducción lógica que a parte de una teoría científica, pero, para Ekman no hay medias tintas: se está triste, se está alegre, etc. No hay solo sonrisas, o solo pucheros. Todo es un conjunto de gesticulaciones faciales, esas son las que determinan cada expresión como tal.

¡Esperen! Antes de que inicien _la caería de brujas _con sus amigos o familia quiero que tomen en cuenta algo MUY importante: no se centren en el lado negativo de lo que acabo de mencionar, recuerden que, detrás de una mentira siempre hay un motivo. Si alguien asegura algo con palabras, y, con su rostro algo diferente, pues deténganse a analizar qué sucede con el/ella, a lo mejor resulta que tiene un MOTIVO IMPORTANTE para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, ¿no creen?

Por cierto, aquí dejo un dato extra que les ayudará a imaginar lo visto por Akane en el libro, imágenes que están en el libro de Ekman, aunque es él mismo quien ejemplifica cada una de las expresiones. Ingresen a e introduzcan esta frase: Emociones básicas (LIE TO ME). Denle click al primer vídeo de la lista.

Hago esto por que no pude colocar el link, no sé a qué se deba.

Aconsejo que quiten la música de fondo para que puedan concentrarse en analizar cada gesto. Y, como dato adicional les diré que la persona que aparece en el vídeo es Tim Roth, el protagonista de la serie _Lie to me._

Finalmente (pero no por ello menos importante), muchas gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi fic y dejar un comentario… Recuerden que, un escritor se debe a sus lectores, sin ustedes detrás de esa pantalla no habría historia que contar.

Gracias.

Marisol


	3. Chapter 3

**Ranma ½ y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**_Miénteme_  
**

**_..._**

**_.._**

**____****Cap. 2: Indicios del engaño.**  


___La mejor máscara es una emoción falsa, que desconcierta y actúa como camuflaje. Es terriblemente arduo mantenerse impávido o dejar las manos quietas cuando se siente una emoción intensa: no hay ninguna apariencia más difícil de lograr que la frialdad, neutralidad o falta de emotividad cuando por dentro ocurre lo contrario. Mucho más fácil es adoptar una pose, detener o contrarrestar con un conjunto de acciones contrarias a aquellas que expresan los verdaderos sentimientos._

* * *

_Los seres humanos experimentan temor al sufrir cambios drásticos en sus vidas. Ellos no eran la excepción: desde hace varias semanas sus agitadas existencias no eran las mismas. Aquel compromiso que en principio se resistieron a aceptar, se habían consolidado; estaban más cerca que nunca. Y todo gracias a ese excepcional acontecimiento._

— _¿Te arrepientes? —preguntó sentado sobre el borde de la mullida cama de su prometida._

_Ella negó con la cabeza. Ese simple gesto colmó de felicidad el corazón de Ranma._

_Ambos se encontraban uno junto al otro, con sus miradas bajas y un furioso sonrojo en sus mejillas._

— _¿Y tú? —Akane oprimió entre sus manos la camisa china de Ranma que llevaba sobre sus hombros. Pendra que cubría parte de torso._

—_N-no —respondió sin mirarla._

_Ella sonrió con dulzura._

_Después de ese corto diálogo se mantuvieron en silencio por temor a decir algo que alterara el íntimo momento, mientras la fría brisa de la noche se colaba por la ventana. _

_Se amaban, habían podido demostrárselo con el más maravilloso de los actos, y eso era lo único que importaba, lo que dijeran los demás poco importaba._

_De pronto, su mano izquierda sintió el tibio tacto de su prometido, provocando que su piel se crispara al instante._

—_Akane… —escuchó la voz aterciopelada de Ranma mientras sentía latir su corazón a ritmo desenfrenado._

_Su mano libre la tomó de la mejilla y la obligó con ternura a pasar sus ojos castaños en él. Su interior se estremeció sin remedio, mientras una ola de agitación nubló su razonamiento._

_Él se acercó sin prisa al rostro de la mujer que más amaba y capturó sus labios en un suave beso, pausado, disfrutando de cada instante, sabiendo que no intentaría escapar de la dulce condena de sus labios. Dejándose embriagar por su esencia, el placer de sentir sus cuerpos juntos nuevamente._

Akane despertó de golpe y levantó las manos. Tenía los brazos dormidos por haber permanecido en la misma posición toda la noche.

Miró a todos lados desorientada sin entender dónde se encontraba, bajó su mirada y pudo entrar en cuenta de lo sucedido: estuvo leyendo hasta altas horas de la noche, hasta que su mente y cuerpo se lo permitieron, quedándose dormida sobre libro abierto.

Llevó una de sus manos mano a sus labios y sintió su rostro arder ruborizado. ¿Todo aquello fue sueño o recuerdo? Sólo ella tenía la respuesta. Y no estaba dispuesta a revelarla tan fácilmente. No. No después de lo ocurrido en la cena. ¡De ningún modo iba a pensar en él! Por ello, había centrado sus energías a la lectura de aquel misterioso libro.

Se puso de pie, tomó el libro y lo guardó en uno de los cajones de su escritorio; se acercó a la ventana, abrió las cortinas y dejó que entrara la suave luz del alba y los primeros ruidos del mundo.

Necesitaba relajarse y sólo había un modo de lograrlo.

…

..

Fue un ejercicio revitalizante y agradable. Se puso de buen humor mientras corría bajo el sol de la mañana por las calles de siempre, eso le despejó la mente y la ayudó a pensar.

De pronto vio pasar muy cerca de ella a una joven pareja de enamorados, y pudo oír parte de una curiosa conversación:

—Créeme, adoro a tus padres —confesó él al tiempo que fruncía el ceño y arrugaba la nariz.

Aquella mujerpareció tan complacida con esas palabras que recostó su rostro en el hombro de su pareja.

Akane no perdió detalle de la escena mientras se mordía el labio inferior para no reír. Era tan evidente que le estaba mintiendo. Por lo menos para palabras discordaban con la expresión de su rostro, ya que, él aseguró querer a los padres de ella, sin embargo su rostro reflejaba enojo al compartir sus supuestos sentimientos.

Buscó recargarse de espaldas sobre un ó su vista en la baranda que se encontraba varios metros lejos de ella; aquel que Ranma usaba para caminar hacia la escuela. Sacudió ligeramente su rostro intentando alejar el recuerdo de ese insensible. ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en él? ¿Es que acaso el hecho de no encontrarlo en el pasillo y que se acercara para aclarar lo sucedido en la cena era suficiente motivo para perturbar sus pensamientos? Al parecer, sí.

Suspiró mientras volvían a ella los recuerdos de lo que había soñado esa mañana, cuando despertó se sentía avergonzada consigo misma por permitir que sus sentimientos afloraran sin restricciones en su inconsciente. No tenía el poder de controlar sus…

—Se da cuenta, Ushida, todo está en regla —le dijo un hombre a otro mientras transitaban cerca de Akane.

Una nueva conversación irrumpió en sus pensamientos.

—Entonces, ¿qué hace falta? —preguntó el aludido.

—Sólo tienes que firmar el contrato, amigo mío, y habrá hecho el mejor negocio de su vida —anunció con una media sonrisa en sus labios. La gesticulación de desprecio en todo su significa, que está despreciando sus propias palabras, que no cree en nada de lo que él mismo asegura.

Todas y cada una de estas expresiones se manifiestan en determinado momento, generalmente en situaciones tensas, como son: interrogatorios o cuestionamientos que pueden hacerle personas cercanas o de quienes esperan algún beneficio. Es una regla básica.

Lo sabía. Pudo detectar esas mentiras en fracciones de segundo. Lo había hecho. Y no lo había notado sino hasta ese momento, con ese segundo "ejercicio práctico". ¡Podía detectar mentiras! Es increíble, tomando en cuenta que no había culminado la lectura del libro; sólo restaban dos capí embargo, una brisa de temor abrazó su mente. Es cierto, podía cazar a un mentiroso en cualquier momento, pero eso involucraba de alguno u otro modo a su familia y amigos. ¡Sólo pensó en atrapar a Ranma!, y ahora se encontraba en un embrollo: ¿realmente deseaba saber cuando todos mentían?

Intentó tranquilizarse. No podía ser tan negativo tener ese poder, no, algún beneficio además de sus motivaciones debe haber.

Decidida se incorporó, buscó con la mirada a aquellos hombres y empezó a correr detrás de ellos con la intención de darles alcance.

¿Será que Nerima encontró una nueva heroína? Sólo el tiempo tenía la respuesta.

…

..

Una buena acción siempre es motivo de alegría y buen ánimo, ¿verdad? Era evidente mientras caminaba de regreso a casa con una auténtica sonrisa en los labios. Estuvo a punto de girar en una esquina, cuando se percató de que Ranma y Nabiki discutían a pocos pasos de la puerta de ingreso a la residencia Tendo.

De inmediato se ocultó detrás del muro para observar con cautela lo que sucedía en esos instantes, sin embargo, la enorme distancia que la separaba de ellos no le permitió oír una palabra del diálogo, tan solo pudo ver el despliegue de gestos entre ambos.

Ranma se veía iracundo. El movimiento de sus manos y la expresión de su rostro le permitieron comprender que estaba gritándole a su hermana, quien se mantenía imperturbable, con los ojos cerrados, los brazos entrecruzados y una mueca que desbordaba hastío.

En cuanto el monólogo del muchacho culminó, Nabiki extrajo del bolsillo de su chaqueta un objeto que su hermana menor, agazapada detrás del concreto, no pudo vislumbrar.

Tan sólo cuando Ranma inspeccionó el objeto entre sus manos pudo notar que se trataba de una cajita de un fervoroso color ámbar.

Una caja que parecía ser la culpable de tanto alboroto y secreteo.

Era tan extraño verlos a solas en medio de la calle, generalmente tenían poco contacto dentro de la vivienda familiar, lo esperado entre amigos con muy poca confianza. Y ahora, estaban allí envueltos en un halo de misterio. ¿Cómo es posible? Viniendo de esos dos una catástrofe era lo único acertado a pensar.

Pero lo que más la perturbaba era que ella misma no fuera partícipe de ese secreto. Es decir, Ranma y Nabiki compartían un secreto, pero lo peor es que… ¡ese secreto no la incluye a ella! ¡¿Cómo era eso posible?!

Una mezcla de impaciencia y celos propios de una impetuosa compañera de aventuras, abrazó su corazón y mente, a tal punto que ni siquiera pensó en acercarse a ellos, pues sus pasos la guiaron solo a reducir la distancia y alcanzarlos; no pudo soporta la incertidumbre. Luego supo el momento exacto en que advirtieron su presencia, pues los dos se separaron dando un respingo.

— ¿A-Akane? —dijo nervioso mientras ocultaba el objeto en uno de sus bolsillo.

—Akane, ¿qué haces aquí?—intervino Nabiki.

Estaban ambos temiendo lo peor, esperado que iniciara el interrogatorio sin saber si habría alguna oportunidad de continuar ocultando el motivo de tanto misterio. ¿Acaso creían poder ocultarlo por más tiempo? No. Tarde o temprano se enteraría.

—Es curioso. Iba a preguntarles lo mismo —respondió sonriendo forzadamente.

El chico de la trenza se adelantó a ella para evitar que dirigiera su atención a Nabiki, de ninguna manera confiaba en su discreción.

— ¿De d-dónde vienes? —preguntó aparatando alegría.

—Estaba haciendo mis ejercicios matutinos —dijo con una expresión de desconfianza.

De inmediato se percató de sus intenciones así que, tomó a su prometido de un brazo, haciéndolo a un lado, sin embargo, su hermana desapareció, dejando a su paso la puerta entreabierta.

El pelinegro intentó liberarse del agarre de su prometida, pero ella lo tenía agarrado con fuerza y estuvieron forcejeando unos segundo hasta que él la miró ceñudo.

—Ya déjame —pidió.

—No lo haré hasta que me digas que fue todo eso.

— ¿D-de qué hablas? N-no sé qué viste pero, no sucede nada.

Es la oportunidad que estaba esperando para desenmascarar las mentiras de su prometido; no sería como con aquellas personas, no, Ranma era alguien mucho más importante.

_«No siempre los mentirosos prevén en qué momento necesitaránmentir; no siempre tienen tiempo de preparar el planque han de seguir, ensayarlo y memorizarlo»,_recordó lo escrito en el libro. Definitivamente comprobaría aquello, y Ranma sería su conejillo de indias.

El artemarcialista intentó guardar calma pero fue imposible: su rostro evidenciaba temor. Entretanto su prometida le dedicaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿En serio? —ironizó—. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que ocultas en tus bolsillos?

—Eh… —algunas gotas de sudor se deslizaron por sus mejillas—. B-bueno, tengo…

— ¿Sí?

La chica lo observó con atención y el sonrojo cubrió a Ranma como una manta, no sabía hacia dónde mirar, pero estaba convencido que no a la cara de su prometida.

— ¡Goma de mascar! —fue su inteligente respuesta.

— ¿Qué? —Akane casi pierde el equilibrio.

«Eres brillante, Ranma», pensó orgulloso. Sí. Su prometida le demostraría cuanto.

— ¡Eres un mentiroso!

— ¿Eh? ¿Q-querías la verdad, no? Pues, ésa es.

— ¡Sigues mintiendo! ¡No te comportas como un hombre!

Ranma se irritó

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso no me he comportado como un hombre contigo?

— ¿Qué? —quedó descolocada.

—Cada vez que estás en peligro, soy yo quien te rescata, ¿no es así? —renegó cruzándose de brazos.

Nada más cierto que esas palabras, sin duda. Sin embargo, ella continuaba desconcertada por tantas mentiras. ¿Acaso no confiaba en ella? ¿No le había demostrado en incontables ocasiones que podía confiar en ella? Soltó un corto suspiro de frustración.

— Se trata de algo malo, ¿verdad? —preguntó resignada.

No era justo. No. Siempre pensaba lo peor de él. Es cierto que muchas veces se veía envuelto en algún lío extraño, con sujetos aún más extraños, y que, de alguno u otro modo arrastraba a los Tendo en ello, pero no era su culpa… bueno, no del todo. Pero esa no es razón suficiente, ¿o sí?

Además, Akane estaba comportándose de un modo extraño, no dejaba de observarlo cada vez que tenía oportunidad, de escrutar cada movimiento suyo: era como si estuviese buscando algo. Lo había notado en la última cena que compartieron el día anterior.

—No —dijo con rostro serio, ya no tenía ganas de ocultar nada—. No se trata de algo malo.

El cambio en su tono de voz y rostro fue tan evidente que Akane no pudo hacer más que observarlo en silencio. Si antes se veía nervioso y deseoso de fingir tranquilidad en lugar de ese sentimiento de temor que destilaba en cada poro de su rostro, ahora vio todo lo contrario.

No estaba mintiendo, no. Lo conocía muy bien para saber cuándo mentía y cuando decía la verdad: siempre se esforzaba al máximo para ocultar sus mentiras, ya sea inventando escusas absurdas o demostrando su poco talento para el histrionismo.

—Chicos, ¿van a desayunar? —oyeron la voz de Kasumi quien apareció de improviso en el lugar.

Ambos dirigieron sus miradas a ella.

—Ya vamos, Kasumi—respondió Akane, de espaldas a su prometido.

Era su oportunidad para huir. Tomó impulso y saltó hacia uno de los muros que rodea la casa.

— ¡Ranma, espera! —exclamó a su prometido por los aires.

Sin embargo, no tenía intenciones de reunirse con Akane en la misma mesa, no por ahora. Antes se daría un baño para ganar tiempo y esquivar el inminente enfrentamiento. Es suficiente interrogatorio por un día.

…

..

Entró a la sala y observó a Nabiki. Su hermana estaba sentada a la mesa de la sala, desayunando sola, pues los demás habían culminado hacía mucho. No obstante, Kasumi se encargó de dejar sobre la mesa los tazones de Ranma y Akane en sus respectivos lugares.

La chica de cabellos índigo se sentó frente a ella y la observó con detenimiento mientras tomaba sus palillos para empezar a merendar.

— ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? —preguntó Akane.

Nabiki levantó la cabeza para mirarla a la cara.

— ¿Qué?

—Ranma y tú se veían muy extraños hace un momento, estoy segura que se traen algo entre manos —dijo la otra muchacha—. Te aseguro que lo averiguaré.

Los ojos castaños de Nabiki se abrieron de par en par en un gesto que duró una fracción de segundo. Luego, con admirable dominio de sus emociones se forzó a serenarse, sin mostrar un solo gesto que advirtiera su mentira.

Definitivamente estaba ante una persona muy hábil en ese campo, un hueso duro de roer.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —replicó. Luego volvió su mirada hacia el tazón que sujetaba en una de sus manos.

—Porqué no me lo dices ahora y me ahorras el trabajo de investigar —continuó Akane con el rostro serio.

La aludida puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio.

—Por favor, hermanita, no te ocultamos nada, fue sólo una conversación —comentó mientras dejaba sobre la mesa los palillos y su tazón—. Puedo asegurártelo mirándote a los ojos.

Akane sonrió de costado. «Te tengo», pensó.

—Ja-ja-ja—ironizó—. ¿Y crees que por eso voy a creerte?

—Vamos, Akane, todos sabemos que cuando las personas afirman algo viendo a los ojos es porque están diciendo la verdad —se defendió Nabiki.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —insistió ella—. Si me ves a los ojos es porque quieres asegurarte de que crea tu mentira.

Nabiki la miró estupefacta y Akane abrió mucho los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —Preguntó la mediana—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—N-no me ocurre nada —respondió mientras se llevaba una mano a cubrir parte de su rostro.

«Si no mantengo mi boca cerrada cuando debo, todos se darán cuenta y eso no es conveniente. Al menos no para mí».

Bien. Lo aceptaba. Tener el don de descubrir a un mentiroso era fascinante pero eso no permite saber cuál es la mentira que alguien ocultaba tras sus palabras.

Además si continuaba fingiendo ser una detective sólo conseguiría atemorizar a los demás con sus preguntas y razonamientos extraños. Bueno, tal vez sólo debería centrarse en Ranma, y evitar analizar a los demás.

Un fuerte grito retumbó en toda la casa.

La menor se incorporó y corrió hacia las escaleras. Subió los escalones y atravesó el pasillo hasta llegar frente al cuarto de aseo dónde provino el grito. Abrió la puerta con fuerza.

Sin duda era la voz de Ranma. ¿Estaría en peligro? ¿Un nuevo enemigo habrá hecho su aparición para brindar acción a sus monótonas vidas? Todo podía suceder. Tratándose de su prometido, pensar en una situación descabellada era lo más acertado.

Atravesó la división de la puerta corrediza, que en ese momento se encontraba cerrada. La abrió de par en par, y encontró…

…

..

El astro rey iluminaba aquella mañana con sus poderosos rayos de luz. Al parecer sería un día caluroso, no obstante, Ranma se hallaba sentado de cara al sol al borde del tejado, con las piernas extendidas y apoyando parte de su peso sobre sus brazos.

—Eso… estuvo… estuvo cerca—comentó sumamente cansado y con el pecho alzándose en una respiración descompasada.

Estuvo a punto de ser descubierto. Afortunadamente pudo huir con ella hacia el tejado.

No dejaba de sorprenderle la facilidad con que Shampoo conseguía adentrarse en la residencia Tendo con esa habilidad felina que sólo mostraba cuando estaba transformaba en gata, ingresar en el cuarto de aseso e irrumpir, desnuda, en su bañera. ¿Cómo conseguía hacerlo? Seguramente no hallaría una respuesta, no en ése momento.

Por fortuna, consiguió vestirse a tiempo, obligar a la chica de cabellos púrpuras a hacer lo mismo antes de que Akane los descubriera, y escabullirse por la única ventana existente en esa habitación.

Ahora, no sabía si se encontraba agitado por la adrenalina que implica huir o el temor a ser pillado por su prometida. ¡No! No quería ni imaginarlo. No permitiría que un incidente más, sumado al del día anterior, resquebrajara su relación con ella.

Sus planes no dan lugar a equivocaciones. Al menos no durante antes de cumplir a cabalidad con la única misión que lo atormentaba desde hace algunos meses.

—Airen, ¿qué ser esto? —preguntó la amazona. Tenía entre manos una pequeña caja color ámbar que observó con ojos chispeantes de alegría.

La emoción de aquella huida no le permitió a Ranma percatarse de que el preciado objeto había conseguido escabullirse entre sus pantalones, dejándolo a merced de su acompañante.

— ¿Qué? —giró hacia ella.

El muchacho de largos cabellos azabache se irritó. Era la historia que tantas veces buscó evitar: Shampoo entrometiéndose donde no era requerida y donde nadie quería ver.

— ¡Dame eso! —se lanzó sobre Shampoo.

El forcejeo hizo que Shampoo lanzara el objeto por los aires, y lo dejara a merced de la gravedad que no dudó en guiar su camino hacia el verde y fresco césped del jardín. El inminente peligro hizo que Ranma no dudara un segundo en aferrarse con una mano al borde del tejado para impulsar parte de su cuerpo hacia el frente, y, con su extremidad libre, atrapar el preciado obsequio en el aire.

Inmediatamente regresó a su posición inicial mientras removía la tapa de la caja para asegurarse que la valiosa joya que albergaba en su interior se encontrara allí.

—¡¿Eh?!—exclamó al encontrar la caja vacía.

Ranma se levantó de su lugar como resorte. En ese instante no pudo evitar que una emocionada jovencita se lanzara sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza.

— Ranma por qué no decir que proponer matrimonio a Shampoo —exclamó entre risas. Liberó uno de sus brazos y lo extendió para admirar con orgullo la argolla matrimonial que ostentaba en su dedo anular, una sencilla pero fina joya bañada en oro.

— ¿Q-qué dices? —intentó liberarse pero no lo consiguió.

La amazona se separó y corrió hacia el centro del tejado.

—Shampoo mostrar a bisabuela anillo de matrimonio — extasiada por la felicidad de creer que su más anhelado sueño se cumpliría pronto, se giró sin prisa para iniciar el camino de regreso al Neko-hanten.

— ¡Espera!... ¿T-te vas sin… sin da-darme un beso? —cuestionó sonrojado.

¿Un beso? ¿Está hablando en serio? O se estaba volviendo loco finalmente.

La proposición la tomó por sorpresa, dado el carácter tímido del muchacho a quien perseguía como una plaga, sin embargo no analizó mucho tiempo ese arranque de romanticismo. Se acercó hasta quedar frente a él, y esperó ansiosa el beso de quien creía su futuro esposo.

— ¿P-podrías cerrar los ojos?—suplicó nervioso, con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente.

Accedió sin miramientos. Remojó sus labios mientras esperaba por esa dulce caricia. Ranma tomó sus manos, y con admirable sutileza consiguió despojarla de la sortija. Luego empezó a correr por el tejado.

— ¡Airen! —gritó mientras perseguía de cerca al artemarcialista.

Introdujo la sortija en su estuche antes de aterrizar en medio de la calle. Tenía que alejar a Shampoo de la casa Tendo de lo contrario tendría serios problemas.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en un elaborado plan para quitarse de encima a la pegajosa chica de origen chino. Empezó a correr sobre los tejados vecinos. Estaba decidido a llevar a Shampoo a las montañas y conseguiría que se perdiera en sus laberintos por medio de las innumerables tretas que su adorable padre tuvo a bien heredarle durante toda su vida. Ella es fuerte y hábil, seguro escaparía en pocos días mientras él ganaba tiempo. ¿Tiempo para qué? Pues para llevar a cabo sus planes y entregar a su dueña la argolla que tanto trabajo le constó adquirir.

* * *

**Notas de autora: **Uy, creo que mi lado pervertido se ha apoderado parcialmente de éste capítulo XD.

Debo admitir que me quedó más extenso de lo que imaginé en principio. Quería dar un poco más de protagonismo a la trama que ideé sin dejar de lado las expresiones faciales que delatan las mentiras.

Ekman señala que cuando nos vemos envueltos en situaciones estresantes recurrimos a ocultar nuestras emociones: miedo, tristeza, alegría, etc., para no delatarnos. Recuerden el ejemplo planteado en la historia, Ranma intenta mantenerse tranquilo con el fin de que Akane no descubra lo que oculta. Siempre recurrimos a ello, pero como bien señala el autor, eso es casi imposible, pues siempre habrá un gesto, el tono de nuestra voz, una gota de sudor en nuestro rostro o una palabra improvisada que nos descubrirá.

Quería confesarles lo siguiente: ya siempre creí que cuando una persona me aseguraba algo mirándome fijamente a los ojos estaba diciendo la verdad XD. Lo gracioso es que Ekman cree todo lo contrario: lo que buscamos con esto es asegurarnos que nuestro interlocutor haya creido nuestra mentira. Desviar la mirada en éstas circunstancias puede deberse a muchas otras razones, pero ese tema será desarrollado más adelante.

Se supone que debía alcanzarles un video sobre el tema pero no encontré ninguno adecuado así que lo dejaré para el próximo capítulo :)

Muchas gracias por leerme.

Hasta el siguiente año.


End file.
